ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Penicillin
Penicillin (sometimes abbreviated PCN or pen) is a group of antibiotics derived from Penicillium fungi. They include penicillin G, procaine penicillin, benzathine penicillin, and penicillin V. Penicillin antibiotics are historically significant because they are the first drugs that were effective against many previously serious diseases, such as syphilis, and infections caused by staphylococci and streptococci. Penicillins are still widely used today, though many types of bacteria are now resistant. All penicillins are β-lactam antibiotics and are used in the treatment of bacterial infections caused by susceptible, usually Gram-positive, organisms. Penicillin is actively excreted, and about 80% of a penicillin dose is cleared from the body within three to four hours of administration. Penicillin in 1632 Penicillin was introduced to 17th century Europe by way of commercial, freeze-dried cultures of Penicillium notatum brought back in the refrigerator in the science department of Grantville High School. In May of 1632, while cleaning the refrigerator, Amy Kubiak and Lori Fleming found two nearly-expired P. notatum samples. They also found a a slightly out of date sample labeled "high yield", which they saved because they knew that expiration dates tended to be conservative. Grantville's chemical research team was already culturing P. notatum, and was gradually sending cultures and instructions to hospitals and universities, mainly to ensure that it would be available once penicillin production became possible. The freeze-dried samples were sent to Cologne with Gerhard Eichhorn and Matthias Wagener, who had been visiting Grantville. Eichhorn was a surgeon, and Wagener was head of the Antonite hospitaller order in Cologne. Wegener sent his package by special courier; it is implied that he got the high-yield package. Over the next several years, the Antonites, under Gysbert Schotten and his assistant Wolfram Muysgin, experimented with ways to improve yield and control contamination. Eventually, they developed a growth medium that used pressed pea juice mixed with a small amount of borax; the borax not only controlled contamination but increased the yield. By January of 1635, the Antonites were producing usable quantities of crude penicillin that was useful as a topical antibiotic and as nose or throat drops, and word of this had reached Magdeburg. Penicillin in the 17th century environment Penicillin, unlike chloramphenicol, is not effective against plague, typhus, and typhoid fever. While producing it does not require the controlled low temperatures and highly pure ingredients that are required to make chloramphenicol, it is susceptible to contamination, and will require maintenance of clean, sterile conditions. Even when contamination is controlled, it loses effectiveness quickly unless it is refrigerated, and has a short shelf life even if it is refrigerated. It will have to be produced continuously in order to maintain any kind of stockpile, and the quality of crude penicillin may vary from batch to batch. Despite these issues, crude penicillin is worth producing. It affects staph, strep, and gonorrheal bacteria, as well as the bacterium which causes diphtheria. Since it can be administered as nose and throat drops, it may be useful against throat infections such as strep throat and diphtheria. It will also be useful in treating infected wounds and sores. References *''Grantville Gazette X, "The Prepared Mind" *Grantville Gazette X'', "Crude Penicillin: Potential and Limitations" (non-fiction) Category:1632 series Category:Technology